Do With Their Death
by JazzApples
Summary: For the EC's and PitFTW's Novelty Smasher Contest. Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Stadea, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. The which if you with patient eyes attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! If you haven't guessed yet, this is Romeo and Juliet. Before you ask, some corners will be cut, as this needs to fit into five chapters, and hopefully it won't be so depressing. But it probably will. This is Romeo and Juliet, after all.**

**So I hope you approve of the couples and character choices and enjoy the story!**

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Stadea, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to mew mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the five chapter traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient eyes attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

…

They were at it again.

Every head in the Stadea market turned at the raised voices coming from a side street.

A mass sigh. _Not again._

The Capulets and the Montagues. Two prestigious families, noble, competitive, rich.

Bitter rivals.

It had all started one day in the distant past, when, in the annual tournament the families' always entered (and strove to win), a Capulet accused a Montague of cheating their way through a round against him. Needless to say, the Montague was quite offended and denied the allegations, demanding an apology. The Capulets were having none of it, adamant of their claim. Things soon spiralled out of control.

So now it had come to this. On the side street, the rage of Fox and Falco was climbing.

They both worked as chauffeurs, Fox for the Montagues, Falco for the Capulets. Both were quite happy with their jobs, and were quite the peaceful type.

But had so chanced up each other. The meeting had quickly escalated, right until this point, which had fallen to simple insults.

But soon, even their bank of insults had run dry, and both of their hand flew to their Blasters, holstered at their hips. Soon, both were pointed at the other at equal speed, waiting for the other to shoot.

And so, the stalemate continued, until a certain blue-haired man walked by.

…

Ike was a Montague. Was he proud of it? He hadn't quite decided on that. How would he describe himself? Wanting to lead a simpler life, without a massive ancient feud to trouble over.

Blue, spiky hair, bandana trying to tame it (mostly unsuccessful), tattered cloak, very large two-handed golden sword Ragnell he was famed for wielding with just one hand.

And today, he was taking a stroll through the town, minding his own business, hefting Ragnell on his shoulder as he walked.

Then he heard the raised voices.

He sighed, and marched over to the side street to sort it out. The Montagues and the Capulets had been caught fighting twice before, and Master Hand (the mayor of the town) had not been pleased. Ike didn't think he would react well to another unauthorized brawl.

He turned the corner and was quite taken aback by the sight before him. Fox and Falco, the chauffeurs, both had their Blasters trained at each other's' heads, and neither seemed to be backing down.

Ike listened in on their dispute, which wasn't hard, as they were both screaming at each other:

'Why don't you shoot, huh?' Falco was saying. 'Are you too afraid? I wouldn't be surprised.'

Fox was quite affronted. 'Then why don't you shoot? It's all very well telling me to shoot if you don't. What are _you_ afraid of? That you will die? You kill me and I'll shoot too.'

Falco growled. 'I'm not afraid to do it.'

Fox replied casually. 'Then do it.'

Ike decided this was a good time to step in before things could get out of hand. He walked over.

'Whoa! Hold it!' he started as he approached, gaining the two anthromorphs' attention. 'Surely we can sort this out civilly!'

'What do you think you're playing at?!' shouted Falco. 'You're a Montague.'

'Well, I don't want another fight.' Replied Ike coolly. 'There must be another way to sort this out without using violence.'

'On the contrary, why not violence?' interrupted another voice. Ike sighed. Just when he was getting this sorted out, _he_ had to come…

From out of the shadows of the street, Solid Snake emerged. He seemed to have a stealth suit for every occasion, the one he wore today as grey as the foreboding overcast sky. A practical grey bandana kept his hair in check and by his sides, his numerous guns, should he ever have need to battle, which was often.

He drew his guns, and twirled them absentmindedly. 'Of course, you would back out, wouldn't you? You, and all you… Montagues.'

Only he could make that sound like something else.

'I'm only trying to avoid trouble with Master Hand. 'Ike replied quite gruffly. 'I would appreciate it if you could not get us all into trouble and you could keep the peace for once.'

'Peace?' Snake inquired, lifting an eyebrow. 'There is no peace, not in these times.' With that, he lunged, firing his guns as he did so. Ike could barely Counter in time.

The real fight had begun.

…

The group, having come out of the fight quite worse for wear, sat with their respective family members in the Smash Mansion. It wasn't _actually_ a mansion, but the nickname came about when a particularly nasty street gang started to target the police a while ago. The police station had been on the receiving end of lots of attacks, and had to be rebuilt several times, out of taxes, much to many people's chagrin. Police officers were also attacked, which scared away many new recruits and the fear still live to this day. Thus, the police station became rather large compared to the amount of officers who used it, as no other branches would transfer precious officers. So the name had come about, and never really seemed to go away, but no one really seemed to mind.

So that was where they were now, sitting in front of Master Hand, and to say he was displeased was rather a large understatement.

'_Twice_ you have been caught fighting in public, unauthorized, endangering those around you, and _twice_ have I warned you!' he shouted. Those witnessing this were quite pale in the face.

He carried on. 'This is your final warning. Do this again, and there _will_ be harsh consequences! Is that understood?'

They all nodded quickly.

…

Somewhere in Stadea Park, Link was reclining under a large tree. He was a Montague; however, he was less concerned with the feud than others, namely with his fetish for love. He was the descriptive type, with poetic lines and flowery language prancing through his mind daily, often spouting small speeches, as that was his thought on love. But he was still young, not knowing that that probably wasn't what love was like.

So right now, he was brooding on love, the tall tree shading him from the fair blue sky, and he was happy to do just that.

He was startled from his thoughts by approaching footsteps. He looked up to see Ike, his cousin, coming towards him.

Link leaned forwards. 'How did you know I was here?'

'You're here most of the time.' was the reply.

Something seemed off with Ike. Link narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing him. 'Did you get into a fight?'

Ike sighed. 'How did you know?'

'You're looking quite dishevelled, also quite sad, angry… maybe defeated?'

Ike shook his head slowly. 'I don't know how you do that, but yes. Snake arrived and things quickly escalated.'

Link was silent for a while and Ike took this chance to look him over. 'You seem gloomy; what now?'

It was Link's turn to sigh. 'It's Rosalina. She's turned me down.'

Ike came and sat down beside him. 'Don't worry about it. She's just one girl; there's plenty more out there who are maybe even better! You never know!'

Link shook his head. 'No. She's the only one for me. I must persist.'

'You know what they say about there being plenty of more fish in the sea.' replied Ike. 'You know what? There will be a Capulet party soon. I bet we can get in and see other girls there.'

Link looked up in alarm. 'Capulet party?! If we're caught there, we'll be as good as dead!'

'Nonsense!' laughed Ike. 'It'll be great! They won't notice us from everyone else! Will you come?'

Link was silent for a moment. Then: 'Yes, I'll come. But only to see if Rosalina is there.'

…

In the Capulet mansion, a young girl sat at a dressing table in a purple and gold gilded room. She chipped her red and silver earrings into her pointed ears and looked over her reflection, happy with her appearance. She got up from her chair just as her nurse, Nana, bustled into the room with stacks of clean laundry. She was short for her age, but her age, the girl didn't know, so she could only guess that she was rather young, which she thought was most likely wrong. She liked Nana, having been raised by her for as long as she could remember, and shared her love for the colour purple.

Nana smiled warmly as she walked into the room. 'He's here, Zelda.' she said. 'Your father is meeting with him right now.'

Zelda raised her eyebrows in interest. 'Really? What is he like?'

At that moment, Zelda's mother, Samus, walked in. 'I think you'll like Marth. He's a charming young man. You'll make a great couple.'

Zelda sat down on the bed, thinking. 'But I haven't really thought about marriage yet.'

Samus came to sit down next to her. 'Tell you what, you should talk to him at the party tonight, and see how you find him.'

Zelda looked up into her mother's eyes. 'I suppose.'

…

As this discussion went on, another discussion was taking place downstairs. Zelda's father, Captain Falcon, was meeting with Marth in a reception room. Falcon once served in the army, moving though its ranks, until the wars stopped and he had a family to take care of. Not that Samus needed taking care of. Nevertheless, he kept the title 'Captain', to, as he insisted, 'strike fear into the hearts of my enemies.' and even completed his look with a red crash helmet adorned with a one-way visor and golden falcon. Samus insisted he was having a midlife crisis.

But he still sat proudly in front of a possible son-in-law, Marth, as he addressed him.

'So, you seek my daughters' hand in marriage? he inquired.

'Yes I do.' he replied calmly. 'I would be honoured to be her husband.'

Falcon observed him. His hair was blue (not uncommon), he dressed regally in blue (he was starting to think he liked blue), and renowned sword (he heard it was named Falchion) was at his side. He was cool, collected and rumoured to be of royal descent. A good match, he agreed.

'Very well.' he replied. 'Come to my party tonight, and meet her there. We'll see how it goes.'

'Thank you very much.' was Marth's reply as he stood to leave.

…

The party looked to be traditional. Men were wearing tuxedos and women were in long black dresses. There was plenty of champagne on trays and music polite to your ears.

The Montagues blended right in.

Ike and Link trudged across the yard, trying to find their friend they were meeting.

Just as they thought he had already gone inside to have fun (it was the sort of thing he would probably do), a voice behind them startled them.

'What took you so long?'

They turned to see their friend, Pit. He was wearing a black tuxedo, like them, which was surprising enough, as the range of colours he wore varied from either white or white-with-hints-of-gold. However, he was inseparable from the gold laurel that adorned his forever ruffled brown hair. His eyes were blue and massive, and from his back, white wings sprouted. Overall: Cupid with sharp knives.

He raised his eyebrows, implying that his question was completely fair. Ike was not amused.

'Well sor_ry_ if we can't fly like you.' He retorted. 'Now let's go.'

He continued on to the party, with Pit at his heels, practically shaking with excitement. Last of all, came Link, dragging his feet along miserably, with a sinking feeling that everything was about to go horribly wrong.

**A/N: Well, as you can see, some characters will be quite OOC. But I do hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was quite the party.

Zelda looked around at the esteemed guests that she didn't recognise, but all greeted her like they had been friends forever, trying to find someone she knew, or Marth, who she needed to see.

She clutched her drink tightly and feigned smiles at the other guests.

She was so bored.

She stood in a corner and observed the other guests. She tried to see if she could find her parents, and ask them where Marth was, but they were lost in the crowd. She sighed with boredom.

Just then, a man with blue hair approached her.

'Hello.' He started stately. 'I'm Marth. You must be Zelda.'

'Yes, I am Zelda. Hello Marth.' she replied. He offered her his hand.

'Would you dance with me?' he asked.

She took it. 'Yes.'

They came together, and waltzed to the gentle music.

There was no denying the fact that he was handsome. He was pleasing to look at and his face was set with royal features.

As they danced, he spoke.

'Your father has agreed to our marriage.' he was saying. 'Of course, I will wait two years for you, as you are still young.'

Zelda smiled politely. She was glad to wait two years, but she didn't mind marrying him.

They came apart after the music ended. 'I must go now.' Marth told her. 'But I will come and see you later.'

'I will see you then.' Zelda replied, and watched him walk away.

…

Zelda observed Marth from a distance. He looked constantly polite and regal. She wondered if he was ever relaxed and informal, and what he might be like then. She scanned the room, looking at everyone else, when her gaze stopped and her heart fluttered.

Before her eyes, the most handsome man she had ever seen.

He had tousled blonde hair, and pointed ears, like hers, adorned with blue earrings, which matched his eyes. He wore his tuxedo perfectly; in no way did it look forced, like some others.

To her, he was perfect.

Her face was hot. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

She was in love.

And then he turned to look at her. She didn't get to see his reaction, as the crowd swallowed him. After a few moments, she turned away, still thinking of him.

…

Link wondered around, having lost Ike and Pit a long time ago. He searched the crowd for his love, Rosalina, but it was in vain. He gave up and lowered his head. He would have to wait yet again to find his love.

He turned away, but felt eyes and the back of his head. He turned, and all previous thoughts of love, any other preconceptions, were gone. Nothing could compare with the beauty he was faced with.

She had long brown hair, braided down her back with ribbons, and two braids at the side of her head, wrapped similarly. She had red and silver earrings in her pointed ears, and beautiful, clear blue eyes. She was wearing a black and purple dress, which swished along the floor as she walked. She easily outshone everyone at the party.

And she was staring right at him.

Before he could do anything, the crowd swarmed before him and he lost sight of her. He pushed through the crowd eagerly to find his new love.

…

She was wandering around now, her thoughts still on that mysterious, beautiful man. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake those thoughts. How could she marry Marth now? She would only have two years to figure out a solution.

But that could wait. Right now, she needed to find this nigh-ethereal angel.

But no sooner had she thought this she realised she didn't have to. He had already found her.

Up close, he was so handsome that her thoughts were clouded momentarily. He was looking at her in wonder and awe, and Zelda immediately realised that the feeling was mutual.

But there was still the matter of Marth. However much she loved this man, there was no hiding the fact that she would have to marry Marth someday. She had to distance herself from the mysterious man in front of her, but it was proving difficult.

He spoke, his voice sweet. 'Will you dance with me?'

He'd stopped talking. Zelda wanted him to keep talking. 'I really shouldn't.'

He persisted. 'Just one dance. Please, honour me with at least one.'

She crumbled. 'Yes. Okay.'

She was quite glad she crumbled. Dancing with the stranger was like a slice of heaven. When the music stopped, she didn't want to pull away, tear her eyes from his blue ones. She simply stayed there.

Nana found her after a few seconds of bliss.

'Zelda!' she said. 'Your father and Marth want to see you.'

Nana took one of Zelda's hands and took her away. 'You shouldn't be with him.' she whispered anxiously. 'He's a Montague. You know the feud.'

She forced a calm composure, but inside was a flurry of emotions. He was a Montague? But, weren't Montagues bad? How could one be so handsome and perfect?

She watched him walk off, dejected. He must know she was a Capulet, then, and hate her.

Or maybe be feeling the same confusion as she was. Did that mean that not all Montagues were bad?

…

Solid Snake stood in a dark corner and observed the party. He wasn't much of a party goer, as you couldn't beat up people at parties. Instead, he was just here to please his Capulet family.

Something caught his eye. He took a closer look. That face in the crowd looked an awful lot like Link's face. Link was a Montague. And he was at a Capulet party. He would have to be killed for that.

Snake loaded a gun and prepared to kill Link painfully when his uncle, Captain Falcon, passed by.

'Oh? What's with the gun?' he asked.

Snake scowled. 'Link is here and he is a Montague. I will kill him.'

'Oh, don't do that.' was the reply. 'Link is here peacefully and nothing's happened. Just let this drop and cause no trouble. We don't want Master Hand at us again.'

'But-'

'Leave it.'

Snake was surprised. The feud was important. It couldn't just be _left_. He watched Link leave, in peace, and promised himself that he would get that Montague later.

**A/N: So I really hope this chapter is okay. I like to encourage reviews so I know what I can do better, so please feel free to do so. But until the next update, goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the part where the romance really comes into play. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Enjoy!**

Link was gloomy as he trudged away from the Capulet Mansion, but for a different reason than before. He couldn't stop thinking of that girl.

He knew who she was now. Zelda, a Capulet, daughter of Captain Falcon. He was meant to hate all Capulets, because of the feud, of course, but however hard he tried, he couldn't direct any of those feeling towards her. Heck, he couldn't even get her out of his head!

He looked towards Ike and Pit, still chatting about the eventful night. Pit was completely hyper. Ike seemed to be deep in thought. Link decided they wouldn't miss him if he tried his luck at finding Zelda again. H quietly turned from the group, and ran for the garden fence, vaulting over it.

…

The garden was pretty. Nothing compared to Zelda, of course, but still good enough to write a poem about. Link decided he liked the garden. He also decided he liked the poem writing idea too.

Above him was a balcony. It was connected to two large windows that someone could open to go out to the balcony. He figured that it was Zelda's room, as the balcony was painted purple.

He could see their silhouettes inside. He identified Zelda. She was talking, probably to her father and this Marth-character he'd heard about. Link couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at this, even though he knew that this Marth-fellow was probably a very nice guy.

They had evidently finished what they were talking about, as the two males stood and left, leaving Zelda alone. She also stood and wandered over to the windows, opening them and stepping outside. She appeared lost in thought, standing there like an angel or wind nymph, swaying in the breeze.

'Link, where are you?' she murmured. The words were quiet, but the gentle wind brought them to Link's sharp ears.

And she did.

She gasped as she suddenly caught sight of him, standing in the grass and flowers, which quickly turned into a joyous smile. Link couldn't believe it; she'd missed him!

'Link!' she cried. 'What are you doing here? You could be caught!'

'No, I couldn't leave, not without looking upon your beauty again.' he replied, blind to the cheesiness of his line.

'Hang on.' said Zelda. 'I'll come down.'

She was gone from the balcony and by his side in the time taken for Link to blink. It was common knowledge that Zelda Capulet was blessed with magical abilities (something about an ancient goddess – Link couldn't remember the details), which made her even more angelic in Link's eyes.

And their eyes met; sky blue and sea blue.

'You are so beautiful…' Link whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her.

'It's like a dream.' she whispered back, embracing him.

They moved ever closer.

'I love you.' Link told her. There wasn't a piece of his heart missing from that statement.

'I'm glad we feel the same way.' Zelda replied before their lips met in a kiss.

Link wished he could freeze this moment forever, their happiness, this perfect moment lasting for all eternity.

But that was not how time worked. There were footsteps from inside the mansion, and Zelda broke of the kiss immediately.

'I have to go.' she whispered quickly. 'Where can I meet you again?'

'How about nine tomorrow morning?' replied Link. 'At the church. I know a friar who could marry us, if that's what you want.'

'All I want.' she said with a smile. 'Marriage it is.'

With that she was back on the balcony. She waved and then was gone.

…

Lucario was a friar.

He was a follow-the-rules type person, with his favourite hobby being meditating and blissful blindness to the emotion known as humour.

He didn't like the feud. He thought of it as petty, better off in the past where it belonged (although there were certain individuals who would disagree with that *cough*Snake*cough*) but didn't get involved. He considered himself neutral ground, after all.

He couldn't believe his ears when he heard Link's story next morning.

That a Montague and a Capulet should meet without violence, heck, wanted to _marry_ each other; this was history in the making.

'No.' he told Link. 'You only met each other last night, and only for a few hours. And besides, what would your families think?'

'But Lucario,' Link persisted. 'We won't tell, and we really do love each other. Didn't you always say didn't like the feud?'

Lucario stopped and thought. The boy had a point. Marrying a Montague and Capulet could call a truce in the feud. No more violence, or needless bloodshed, or tragically early deaths… it might just work.

'Alright,' replied Lucario eventually. 'But only to stop the feud. I still think you're way too young.'

…

Zelda walked down the aisle, in a flowing white wedding dress (with hints of purple, of course) at nine in the morning. No one was in the church, save the friar and Nana. Nana winked at her. She wouldn't tell. This was meant to be secret, after all, so they didn't mind the lack of people. They were just happy to be there.

She saw Link was in his tuxedo, and was as dashing as ever. She met him at the altar, and the ceremony began the rings, the vows, the kiss.

The kiss was definitely the highlight.

They both felt the happiest they'd ever been, another screenshot added to their memories.

But the stars and prophecies always win.

**A/N: Again, I really hope that was a good romance scene. The good tragic stuff is in the next chapter. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 guys! Hope you enjoy!**

Ike and Pit were hanging out outside the stadium. This was where the annual tournaments took place, the only place and time purposeful violence was allowed. In such a controlled environment with the latest technology and lots of insurance, there were rarely any deaths.

The two boys were hanging out here, waiting for Link. While Ike was patient, happy to stand still and think while he waited, Pit was restless, his bow (which could split into two handy knives) itching in his hand, fiddling with his leather gauntlets, twisting his light bangles, inspecting the hem of his white and gold toga. Ike was quite surprised he wasn't diagnosed with ADHD, considering the way he acted.

Pit gave the side of the stadium a kick. 'Where is Link? He said he'd meet us here!'

'Relax,' Ike interrupted Pit's complaining spree (he could go on forever). 'Maybe he just ran into some trouble. He'd tell us if he couldn't come.'

Pit was silent for a moment (a world first). After a while, he spoke up again.

'I'm going to go into the stadium. They have targets to shoot.'

'Are you sure about that?' replied Ike, a hint of worry in his voice. 'You could be caught!'

Oh, don't worry.' Pit tapped into his carefree manner. 'There's no one here to see us and I'll only be visible for a few seconds. Should I give you a lift in?'

Reluctantly, Ike agreed, both to Pit's idea, and the prospect of being airlifted in. He wasn't sure if Pit could lift his weight, but it turned out to be fine as Pit just dropped his into the first row of seats a few seconds after picking him up. Then he swooped off to the battlefield for archery practice, Ike following behind.

In a flash of blue, five light arrows quivered in the bulls' eye of the target, before disappearing into particles of light, ready for the next set of arrows. Ike envied Pit at times; not only were Light Arrows lethal, there were infinite amounts of them.

After watching the target subjected to copious amounts of torture and pain, Ike heard a noise behind him. He turned around, an excuse forming in his mind for the police, but the actuality was far more horrifying.

Solid Snake walked towards the duo, gun in hand. Their eyes met and his narrowed.

Pit noticed Snake's arrival, and came over, bow in hand. 'Can I help you?' he inquired innocently. It was hard for him not to look innocent, with his wide, blue eyes. He was an angel after all.

Snake cut straight to the point. 'Is Link here?'

'No, but whatever you want to tell him, you can tell me.' Pit responded with a smirk.

Snake stepped closer, a strange look in his eye. 'Why do you get involved? You're no Montague, and I make a very bad enemy. It's not worth it, so why do it?'

'Well,' replied Pit. 'Link and the Montagues make much better friends than you do.'

Snake made as if to hit him, but before he could do so, the sound of hooves were heard outside, which could only come from Link's horse, Epona. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Link strode into the stadium.

'Snake!' he called. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm here to find you, _villain_.' replied Snake, the anger in his eyes apparent.

Link recoiled slightly at the harsh words, but regained his cool composure. 'Why do you want to find me?' he asked.

'You _know_ what you did!' shouted Snake, furious. 'How _dare_ you enter our Capulet party! I will kill you for this!'

Link stepped back. 'Calm down Snake!' he said. 'I'm sure there's a way around the violence!'

But this only succeeded in increasing Solid Snake's rage. 'What?' he hissed. 'You don't want to fight me?' His voice grew louder, and higher in pitch until he was practically screaming. 'WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME?!'

This was when Pit stepped in to try and solve the problem.

'If you really want to fight you can fight me.' he said, stepping between the two men and raising his bow.

'Pit, no!' cried Link.

Pit turned around to face Link. 'Then why won't you fight?' he asked. Link remained silent, even though he had an answer in his head. That he was now technically married into the Capulet family, and didn't want to harm any of his brethren. But he couldn't say any of that, of course. He only knew that nothing good could come of this.

Pit carried on. 'He insulted your honour. You have a right to fight back. If you won't fight, I'll do it for you. After all, we're friends, right?' Pit didn't wait for an answer, and turned to face Snake again, leaving Link to think about his words.

Snake, however, still had his sights set on Link. Maybe if he could get this angel out of the way, he could have a clear shot at that villain Link. The idiot peacemaker Ike wouldn't dare get involved.

Snake fired three shots at Pit, hoping that maybe he'd get out of the way; leaving Link to get hit, but he had no such luck. Pit fired a Light Arrow to cancel out two of the bullets, while the third he deflected off of the tip of his bow. Not bad.

In response to another three shots in his direction, Pit raised his Mirror Shield, which reflected the bullets back at Snake, who quickly dodged them.

Pit yawned. 'This is boring.' He said as he split his bow. 'Time to get up close!'

He charged at Snake, who was quickly reloading, and raised one of his knives.

This was when Link knew that he had to stop the fight before anyone got hurt.

'Stop!' he shouted, as he dived between them. This made them pause as not to hurt him.

But Snake had found an opening, and took the shot.

It flew under Link's arm, and into Pit.

With a cry, he stumbled back, hand clutched at his side, trying to keep what was inside where it belonged, which was failing.

Snake was well aware of the warning Master Hand had issued, and decided to leave before any of the police could find him (they'd probably have heard the gunshots and were coming by now).

Link and Ike rushed to Pit to steady him.

'It's fine.' he insisted, though he was clearly not, as he stumbled and collapsed onto the stadium floor after he had said it.

'You'll be fine.' Link had told him, over and over again. 'They'll get you to hospital. They'll heal you.'

'They'll never get here in time.' Pit said. Then he looked up at him with sad, questioning blue eyes, like they were trying to see into his soul, trying to find answers. 'Why didn't you fight?'

Link had no answer.

Pit went on. 'But why _do_ you fight?' he asked, not expecting an answer because he knew that there would be no answer that was satisfactory for him. 'Why are you always fighting for a cause a lifetime in the past, for a reason all but forgotten, yet you still insist so, so, why? Why?'

His eyes met Link's and Link wondered if they had actually reached his soul this time.

'Who else must die for you?' The air tingled and crackled. Ike and Link knew only too well what this was; angel magic.

'A plague on both your houses!' he declared. On the far side of the stadium, Snake heard this also. 'Who else must die for you? A plague!'

Pit fell still on the stadium floor. Link could tell that his time had run out.

Only a few seconds later, a column of gentle light reached down from the heavens, and then Pit was gone.

Link stood, his gaze steely. 'He's gone back to Skyworld.' He mused. 'And he'll never come back.'

He turned and set his sights on the retreating figure of Solid Snake on the far side of the stadium.

'_YOU!'_ he roared, his vision red and his mind filled with nothing but anger. 'YOU WANT A FIGHT?! WELL, YOU'VE GOT ONE!'

…

Link drew the Master Sword from its sheath on his back and advanced on Snake. Snake cocked his gun in reply.

'You have the guts to fight me now?' he asked slyly.

Link's only reply was a slash of his sword.

'You think you can beat me?' taunted Snake. 'That you can avenge you friend's death? I 'm sorry, but it will be in vain.'

'We'll see about that.' said Link coldly.

Snake raised his gun to shoot, but before he could act, Link knocked the gun from his hand and, with a cry; he stabbed his sword through Solid Snake's chest.

He fell to the ground, dead. Link could only stare, his body, the blood on his sword.

It _couldn't_ be his fault. This was the stars' doing.

The sound of police sirens echoed in his ears. Ike was next to him now.

'Run!' he was shouting. 'Get away before the police get here!'

Still in a daze, Link ran off, and away from everything he'd ever known.

…

The police issued an order for Link's banishment soon after, as Lucario told Link when he ran into the church. He watched Link leave his room with a feeling of sadness, wondering how such a young and carefree man's life had gone so horribly wrong. But Lucario was also worried about Pit's words; he knew that angel magic was not to be taken lightly.

As for Link, he returned home quietly that night, packed his things (including his arsenal of weapons), saddled Epona, and disappeared into the night. No one watched him leave.

**A/N: So I hope you like this! I'm not very good at fight scenes so I hope this one wasn't too boring. Next chapter will be the last, so I'll see you then. And, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Zelda had heard of Link's banishment, and was absolutely heartbroken, of course, but the news that the man he had killed was Snake – her own cousin – left her with mixed feelings.

She wondered if marrying Link was the right choice, now that she knew this. Snake could be nice, she knew (or rather she'd heard from his mother who had seen him as a baby and knew him especially well) but she also knew that Link was the peaceful type. He must have had a reason to kill him so.

She barely noticed her father enter the room, barely acknowledged his presence when he sat down on the bed next to her. He thought this was grief, of course. He must never know the truth.

'Zelda,' he started, 'I have made a decision. I know you're upset, but recent events have made me think about life and about how easily it can end. Which is why I have decided to move the wedding forward.'

Zelda was shocked. She had never expected this. What was she going to do?

'I know it's sudden, but it's for the best. Marth is a good man, and he'll look after you. The wedding will be in two days' time.'

'But,' whispered Zelda, 'But I don't want to marry Marth.'

'What?' Falcon was genuinely surprised. 'Of course you're going to marry Marth! He's a good man! The perfect match, I must say.'

'But I'm not ready!' protested Zelda. 'Can't you postpone the marriage?'

'Nonsense!' he shouted. 'You'll marry him and that's final!'

Captain Falcon's temper was known to be very short. He got up and Falcon Punched down the door, walking out.

Zelda could see her mother, Samus, outside. She came in to see her quickly.

She sat on the bed next to her and put an arm around her.

'Y'know,' she began. 'Arranged marriages really aren't that bad. Look how mine turned out.' She waited for a response, but got none. 'I think Marth is a good choice.' she continued. 'Your father made a good choice.' When Zelda showed no signs of responding she got up and left.

Zelda was like this for some time, only becoming aware of Nana's presence after a while.

'Nana,' she whispered. 'What should I do?'

There was a moment of silence before the reply came. 'Maybe you should marry Marth,' Nana replied. 'Link's gone now, with no hope of coming back, and he'll want you to be happy.'

Zelda mulled her words over. Maybe she was right; maybe she should move on. But happy? She couldn't be happy. Not without Link.

…

Lucario was meditating when he heard the knock. To his surprise, he found Zelda at his door.

'I need you to help me.' she said.

He ushered he in and she told him of her situation.

'I cannot marry Marth!' she cried desperately. 'Not while Link still lives. I need you to help me come up with a plan.'

Lucario was silent, his mind devoid of ideas for once. He had not the Future Sight of Psychic abilities of some of his colleagues, but even he knew that this could now only end in misery, tears, death…

Death! It might just work…

'But it would have to do…' he mused. His mind was made up now. He told Zelda, who was listening totally enraptured, of a particular Berry juice that, when drunk, will give the appearance of death. He explained that on the night before the wedding, she will drink it and will be proclaimed dead the next morning and be taken to the family burial vault. He poured out his hopes that, in twenty four hours, she will awaken to find Link there and they could have their happy ending. When she left, hopes up, he supplied her with a phial of the Berry juice. When she was gone, he prayed to Arceus that this dangerous plan would work.

…

On the night before the wedding, Zelda looked at the phial in her hand. The power to change her fate… yet it was so small. Would it work? There was only one way to find out.

She drank.

She fell onto her bed.

Her eyes closed, knowing that she would soon be reunited with Link.

…

Everything happened according to plan. She was found 'dead' next morning, declared so, and moved to the vault. Everyone had come to pay their respects, and no one suspected a thing.

Lucario, meanwhile, had called on a colleague for help. Using his Aura, he sent a telepathic message to an acquaintance, Mewtwo, asking him to come and see him. When Mewtwo arrived, Lucario entrusted him with a letter to Link about his and Zelda's plan. He told the Psychic that it was of utmost importance, that he must Teleport to Link immediately. Mewtwo understood, and left.

…

Mewtwo walked out of the church and was about to Teleport, when something else Teleported in front of him. He knew only too well the face of that little Psy-cat he was cloned from.

Mew.

Begging for a playmate. Again.

'Not now, Mew.' he said. 'I'm trying to do something important.'

Mew was not taking no for an answer.

Mewtwo blinked and found himself in totally different surroundings.

Great. Mew had just Teleported him away.

He Teleported back again.

He blinked.

He was still in this strange place.

Mew had blocked his Teleportation power so he couldn't leave. It just got better.

With a start, Mewtwo realised that he wasn't in Stadea anymore. He wasn't even in the Smashverse!

He was back in Kanto. Namely, the Tree of Beginning.

Oh dear Arceus-

…

Red was taking a stroll through the square with his faithful Squirtle when he heard the commotion. He ran up to the crowd at the Stadea graveyard, to the Capulet vault. He wondered who had died now. Couldn't they give the feud a rest?

He could hear snatches of gossip, and they all lead to one thing: bad news.

Zelda Capulet was dead.

He peered over the heads of the crowd and saw her lying in the vault.

It was true, he realised with a start. He had to tell Link right away.

He left the crowd immediately and released Charizard. He and Squirtle hopped onto his back.

'Let's go and see Link.' he said.

…

Lucario sat in his room and wondered why Mewtwo hadn't come back yet.

He wasn't worried yet, though. He was confident Mewtwo would get the job done.

He was staring out of the window now. He could see a crowd at the vault. He could see the figure of a boy and his Pokémon peering in.

Red. That was who he was. One of Link's friends.

Wait-

With a start Lucario looked to see Red flying off on his Charizard.

To find Link.

This was bad.

Lucario quickly established a telepathic connection with Mewtwo.

'Have you delivered the letter?' he said quickly.

'No-'

'No?!' shouted Lucario, panicking.

'It's Mew's fault! She's Disabled my Teleportation! I'm being forced to play with her – ouch! That's my tail! Get back here you small, pink, mutant Meowth-'

Lucario cut off. If Link believed that Zelda was dead…

The plan was falling apart. What could he do to save it?

…

Link was riding along on the road on Epona, minding his own business, thinking of Zelda, when he saw the Charizard.

It was circling high in the air. Then it plummeted towards him.

It didn't hit him. Instead, it landed (not very cleanly) on the road in front of him.

Off jumped Red and Squirtle, two of his friends. Red looked panicky. Link wondered why.

'Link!' he shouted. 'You've got to go back!'

'Why?' Link asked, confused. 'I can't go back, remember?'

'Zelda's dead!'

This froze him in shock. Zelda? Dead? If this was true then there was only one option for him now.

He turned Epona around and galloped back as fast as he could.

…

Dr Mario was an apothecary and he was happy about it. He loved the fascination of the chemicals, helping people, saving lives, he was glad to be able to do so.

He was about to close when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find a young man in green.

'Do you have poison?' he asked.

Dr Mario was quite taken aback. Of course he had poison, but what would the man want it for?

But he couldn't refuse the desperate look on his face. He went to get it.

He handed it over, and the young man gave him Rupees. He muttered something about not needing them anymore and left.

Well, that was certainly eventful.

…

Link arrived at the Capulet vault, and dismounted from Epona. He liked Epona. Epona was a clever horse. He stroked her nose and smiled fondly at her. He wouldn't be seeing her again.

Zelda lay on a bed of stone in the vault, so pretty, even in death.

But with a shock, he realised that he was not alone.

There was someone else with Zelda. It was Marth. He was laying flowers at her feet when he entered, but he had now looked up at the approaching footsteps.

'You.' he said, one hand on his sword hilt. 'Haven't you caused enough trouble already?'

Link's hand also went to his sword. 'Can I not see her also?' he replied.

Marth's eyes narrowed. 'You're not meant to be here, and I'm allowed to kill you on sight.'

In a flash, his sword, Falchion, was drawn and dancing blue. Link drew the Master Sword and countered him. They were equal in skill, it seemed.

Link tried a Spin Attack, but Marth Countered, sending the power of his attack back at him, which he could barely avoid.

They were staring at each other now, waiting for the other to make a move. While Marth was a patient man, Link was not, and strode forward. Marth pulled Falchion back, preparing to stab him, the point of his sword glinting. He tried to strike but Link ducked under it and under his defences.

He pushed the Master Sword deep into Marth's chest.

Marth could only stare at the growing red stain on his blue shirt, at the blood covering Link's sword as he pulled it out, his blood. He looked at Link, his blue eyes filled with shock and questions, so many questions.

He was dead before he hit the floor.

…

Link stroked Zelda's hair as he uncapped the phial Dr Mario had given him. The poison was green. At least green was interesting.

He took one final look at Zelda's face before he drank the poison. He could feel it taking effect inside him, his body shutting down. He took Zelda's hand in his as he collapsed on the floor and stared up at her face.

The last thing he saw was her eyelids fluttering before he died.

…

Zelda awoke to see Marth's dead body on the floor. She stifled a scream.

She convinced herself that there was nothing she could do, as he was already dead.

She looked for Link. Didn't Lucario say he would be here?

It was only then she realised that there was a hand in hers.

It was Link's, she knew. She followed it to his body, and stopped.

He was dead.

She saw the phial in his hand. He had poisoned himself.

What had he done? Had he truly believed she was dead?

She knew that there was no point in living now that he was gone. She wanted to follow him.

She searched for a weapon and laid her eyes on the Master Sword. She reached for it and held it. It was a fine blade, even finer as Link had wielded it.

I'll be seeing you soon, Link, she thought as she stabbed herself and everything went black.

…

Everyone had rushed to the Capulet vault after hearing about the deaths of Marth, Link and Zelda. Falcon and Samus were there, in shock over the recent events. Link's father, Mario, was there, his gold rimmed monocle misted up and his eyes red. Of his wife, Peach, there was no sign. They were saying that she had died, died of grief recently of her son's banishment. Only the first part of this was confirmed true.

Nana was there, as well as Lucario, Mewtwo, Ike and Red.

And Master Hand was there also.

'Do you see what has happened because of your feud?' he was saying. 'Do you really think it should go on?'

Both Mario and Falcon agreed to end the feud and shook hand, peace returning to Stadea.

But no one forgot the tragic warning they were given. Both families told their children a tale that was passed down through the generations, a tale of a boy and a girl who set out to achieve the impossible, and were now happy together.

FIN

**A/N: So that was the end to this really quite depressing story. I hope that it wasn't too sappy in places.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!**


End file.
